


Where’s Winston?

by thnksmmrs



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: But Soft Murder Husbands, Hannibal (TV) Season One, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, He’s Also Learning to Love All of His Dogs, He’s Also Stupid, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will Graham is Touch Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksmmrs/pseuds/thnksmmrs
Summary: Winston manages to get lost on a cold day in Wolftrap, Virginia. Will thinks he can find him alone, but after a while of no luck, decides to call the only person that’s been on his mind.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217





	Where’s Winston?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first Hannigram story, but my first story posted on here. So if there’s anything I can improve on, please let me know!!

Will wakes with a start from a bad nightmare, for all of his dogs are loudly barking at something outside. "Guys!" He sleepily shouts as he rolls out of bed. "Everything's fine, please calm down." Will rubs his eyes and walks through all six dogs.

"You're all okay! It's gonna-" He stops and whips around, suddenly wide awake, counting his dogs. Jack, Max, Harley, Buster, Ellie, and Zoe. "Where's Winston?" He asks himself, because of course the dogs aren't just going to start speaking to him, although he wishes they could. There was fresh snow on the ground and more still coming. The moon was making the snowflakes sparkle in the crisp, cold air. Winston could have easily got lost, run into someone or something, and gotten hurt. Or worse, but Will didn't want to think about that.

Hurriedly, Will pulls his boots onto his feet, shoves his arms through a heavy jacket, grabs his phone, a flashlight, and a few treats in case Winston is hungry when he finds him. Because he will find him, he needs to find him.

~ ~ ~ ~

"Winston! Here Winston!" Will yells, his voice strained. It had been at least thirty minutes, and there was no sign of the dog anywhere. And he searched, he really did. He trudged through piles of snow around the perimeter of his house twice, hoping for movement somewhere. Much to his dismay, there wasn't anything.

He would never lose hope for Winston, but he was so cold and tired, and it took so much time to search by himself.

"Hannibal," he muttered to himself. He hated bothering the man, but he didn't know who else would be willing to come out in freezing cold weather to search for the poor dog.

Will took one of his bright red hands out of his coat pocket and reached for his phone. He could barely feel his fingers as he dialed Hannibal's number, and shivered as he pressed the cold screen up to his ear.

"Hello, Will. Is everything alright? I don't believe you've ever called this late."

"I'm fine," he croaked out. Speaking in a normal voice hurt his throat more than shouting did.

"Your voice sounds strained. Have you been shouting?"

"I've been looking for Winston. He must've ran off somewhere. I," the younger man sighed and rubbed his dry eyes with a cold hand, "I don't know how he got out. I've been looking for him for a while, thirty minutes at least. I was hoping you could help me look."

Before Hannibal could respond, Will thought of how stupid he sounded. "If you're not busy, of course. I can keep looking by myself. I know it's pretty cold and I wouldn't want to drag you out here if you really don't want to leave the house," he added.

"It wouldn't trouble me at all, and it would be nice to visit a friend."

Will smiled. "Thank you, Hannibal."

"Of course, Will."

And with that, the Doctor hung up, leaving Will alone in the snow again, still worried about his beloved dog, but now filled with a tingling warm sensation.

~ ~ ~ ~

For another hour, Will searched. He could barely yell anymore, and as Hannibal pulled into his driveway, he let himself fall back into the snow. Everything was so cold, but Will didn't mind. He was starting to forget how he got here anyways, and his mind was peaceful and empty as his eyes fluttered close.

Hannibal, seeing Will fall down into the snow, quickly got out of his car and rushed towards the younger man, scooping him into his arms and walking him back to the house.

"Hypothermia is a fascinating thing," Hannibal says as he walks into the house and gently lays Will down on his bed. "When one's temperature drops below ninety-five degrees, all bodily functions gradually cease to work." He continues talking as he sets a few logs into the fireplace, watching the small fire grow as it consumes the wood. "One falls into a deep slumber that they will never have the opportunity to wake from." He grabs three blankets from a small pile in the corner and shakes them out before spreading them all across Will, who is now sleepily looking at Hannibal. "Get some rest," Hannibal states, before walking back out of the house.

Will can barely process what he said, but he doesn't really want to. Suddenly, everything in his body is aching, and he wants to sleep. So, as his dogs each take their time to jump on the bed and cuddle up next to him, he lets himself drift off.

Ten minutes just pass when Hannibal comes back, Winston wrapped tightly in his jacket. He moves quietly to the bathroom and starts a warm bath, which he gently sets the cold dog in. "You nearly turned your poor owner into a popsicle," he mumbles to Winston as he splashes the dog's back with warm water.

Winston licks Hannibal's face a few times until he smiles and asks him to sit.

After Winston's bath, Hannibal dries him off and watches as the dog jumps into the dog pile on Will's bed and lick his face.

"Whaa?" Will sleepily asks as he sits up slowly, continuing to get licks from Winston. "Stop-" Lick. "Please-" Lick.

Will finally opens his eyes, and Winston barks at him. Hannibal has never seen Will with such a look of joy before, and before he can think, he's laughing with Will. The younger man, who forgot the Doctor was here in his moment of bliss, looked at him with Winston's head still in his hands, and smiled even wider. "You found him."

"One of us had to."

Will chuckled and started clearing the dogs off of his bed so he could stand.

"Now now," Hannibal started as he came closer to Will and gently pushed him back to the bed, "don't get ahead of yourself, you still need to rest. You nearly passed out earlier."

Will's shoulders felt hot where Hannibal's hands rested. The older man was absently rubbing his thumb up and down where Will's neck connected to his shoulders. "Thank you for finding Winston, and me." Will's voice was quiet, partly because his throat still hurt, and partly because the moment he and Hannibal were having seemed fragile.

"I'm always here to help you, Will. You just need to ask," Hannibal responded. His voice wasn't as quiet, but it held a soft tone that Will wasn't used to hearing.

"I know." Will leaned into Hannibal and inhaled deeply, taking in all of Hannibal's scent. He wasn't as good as the other man when it came to smelling things, but he always liked how Hannibal smelt. And right now, he smelt of evergreen trees and expensive body wash. He exhaled softly as Hannibal brought his hand to Will's head and began to massage his scalp.

They stayed like that for a while. Enjoying each other's presence, until Will leaned back, sighing as Hannibal's hand moved from the back of his head to the side of his face, thumb sliding against his jawline.

Will smiled softly, then slid his hands up Hannibal's legs, past his hips, and stopped at his waist, squeezing the man's midsection.

"Can I ask for another favor?" Will asks, his voice still hoarse.

Hannibal looks down at the man. "What can I do for you, Will?"

"Could you stay with me tonight?"

The Doctor brings his hand away from Will's face and let's them rest on his hands, which are still on his waist. "Where would I sleep?"

"I might have some room in my bed. We'd have to be pretty close though," Will chirps back, watching his hands move up Hannibal's shirt to once again rest on his stomach. His skin is soft and oh so warm.

"The sharing of body heat would be a good way to recover from being in the cold so long. It's best we stay close as possible."

"Of course." Will smiles as he looks back up at Hannibal. "The Doctor knows what's best."


End file.
